Fighting A Losing Battle In Love
by LoveMeant2BE
Summary: Why is Laura Lex -X23- and Pietro always going at it? Playing a game with each other and others instead of admiting their feeling..Well because then their Love story would not be nearly as interesting which helps deam them Meant 2 Be... takes place bayville,newyork... No Powers AU
1. Lets Get Ready To Party

Fighting a Losing Battle in Love

Disclaimer-i dont not own the characters or the show... i own nothing but my story line.

-"Your brother in an ASS!" Laura Lex comes busting into the room that she shares with her two out of four of her

best friends. "He is ruining my life, so I was talking to this major hottie out…" Wanda cut her off " Like how hot 1-

10" "An 12 but that doesn't matter what matters is that your devil spawn of a twin came over and told him that I'm

a crazy bitch that will stalk him and tell everyone that we're practically married. " Wanda and Anna who were

currently sitting on their beds listing began to break down laughing. "That is hilarious" "No its not its is humiliating,

and I was about to kick his ass and tell him I'm not his whore of a girlfriend and he needs to stop confusing me with

her but then Captain Jullian president of The 'Cant Take a Hint' club came to defend my honor, stop laughing it's not

funny" "Sorrah surgah cookie but it is" Anna said trying miserably to cover her laughing with coughing. "Wait why

was Jullian even there I thought that his parents transferred him to another boarding school after that 'incident 'at

his parents beach house last year saying the school was full of bad influences" Laura was still fuming "I don't know

he just popped up and went all don't mess with my girl on the new kid and Pietro" "what tells meh that didn't go

well fah him?" "Cause it didn't I pushed I him into a pillar and told him exactly what was on my mind about me being

his girl" Laura walked over to her bed and sat down with a sigh. All he did was fucking smirk and said why am I

denying the inevitable, then him and Pietro had a big dick contest and I walked away wanting so bad to hurt both

of them" "That must have been so hard for yah surgah" "It was, first day back and already Code Red DRAMA"

Then Laura looked at her friends really for the first time since she came in the room ranting. The black haired red

tipped, blued eyed beauty was dressed in a red and black lace corset with a black leather shirt that reached mid

thigh and calf high army boots and the Brown hair white banged with hunter green eyes beauty was wearing skin

tight black pants and a sheer hunter green shirt with a black bra underneath with her knee high army boots.

"Where you bitches going and were you going to invite me" Laura said forgetting all about the events that just

happened. "Yah we was then yah came in here all bitchy talking about how the sky was falling" "Yeah my brother

just knows how to push the right buttons" Wanda said smirking with a wink. "Nah ah think it's Jullian who pushes

those buttons just right" Laura glared at them both, if looks could kill Laura would have two dead best friends.

"Neither". Then Amara and Jubilee walked in Amara the black haired pink streaked beauty with hazel eyes was

dressed in black skin tight shirt that had the words Queen BITCH in hot pink and black skin tight leather pants and

Hot pink ankle high heel boots. Jubilee the brown haired hazel eyed beauty who was the most normal one out of

them was dressed in yellow halter top and a black mid thigh flowy skirt and mid calf high army boots. "You guys are

ready to PARTY" Jubilee said walking in. "Ooh so you hoes were going to leave me too, I hate all you bitches why

are you bitches my best friends again I can't seem to remember" Laura said sarcastically. "Just get fucking dressed

before we do leave you" Wanda said uninterested in the younger girls tiny rant. Laura the Midnight blue hair and

eyed beauty went to her closet and pulled out her blue tube tub that ended 3 inches under her boobs and black

mid thigh short shorts with the cuff in them and then she grabbed her all black high top converses. She went over

to her dresser and got blue and black bra and boy short set then went in to her jewelry box and got out her new

sapphire dangle belly button ring. She took a quick five minute shower and came back out in her towel and walked

over to her bed and began getting dressed. Five minutes later she was fully dressed, she put her belly button ring

in and then decided to just let her hair have its natural deep wave look that completed her look. She grabbed he

black boyfriend cardigan that went pass her shorts and walked towards the door. " Well you guys coming or do I

have to walk around looking for this party" All the girls got up and walked to the door shutting off the lights and

locking the door.

"So who party is this any way" "Umm.." " What so you mean um who PARTY IS IT!" "She's gonnah find out sooner or

lada" "Later" all the girls said in unison. " Uggh whatever let's just get there" The girls walked through the halls of

the co-ed corridors they still couldn't believe that their parents would send them to a boarding school that had co-

ed dorms. All the teachers were in the teachers dorm having a pity party that this was the start of yet another

school year. Parties were not allowed especially with alcoholic beverages . The students of the school tried to get

around it ,but they would get caught until Laura started last year and fixed that dilemma by coming up with secret

symbols and code names for flyers so everything went on right under the teachers noses. When it came to parting

and secrets Laura could do it with the best of them. The security guards were hell though and the worst of the all

was Victor Creed the number one hater of all children.

The girls walked through the quad and down some stairs and got to the basement door that had a sticker that said

-We Love to Read How about You!- on it . The midnight haired beauty recognized the symbol on the door soon as

they stopped in front of it. "WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!.." all the girls cringed "Suhprise" " You just

heard me ranting on and on about that egotistical ass who is purposely trying to ruin my life" "well we didn't want

to hear continuously complain about him on the way here, Plus you know my brother throws the best parties" Laura

throws a glare at the red tipped girl and then she adds "other than you of course" Then Laura walks up to the door

with the silver football player in the upper right corner and uses her membership key to opens the door and walk to

the second door and knock on it rapidly three times then slow two with five Mississippi count beats in between and

a slot on the door opened and asked for the confirmation code. The midnight Beauty said "Life and Love is a Bitch"

The door opened swiftly and the girls went inside with the door closed moments after. Their mouths hanging open

at the sight before them.

Authors note

well thats the end of my first chapter of my first story... please be completly blunt and honest.. I love constructive

critism... i will try and update as soon as possible.. please review i want feed back whether it be good or bad

- anyway chow bella


	2. Party Time

_**Special Thanks to my first reviewer who just happend to be the reason why i love X-ietro and decide to **_

_**write this story- Untouchable Hexing Witch- aka Hexy Bexy..lml.. and thank you to my first Favoriter **_

_**and Follower - The Violet Witch and Emmi75**_

_** Sorry ahead for any mistakes- By the way **_

_**Amara (Mara) and Jubilee (Bee) are freshman ... Laura Lex (Lex)and Anna(Anne) are **_

_**sophmores... Pietro,Wanda and Jullian are Juniors**_

_**Anyway on tho the story: **_

Wanda broke her daze first " Seriously a pimp and hoe themed party, my brother is..." As if hearing

himself being mentioned a silver haired crystal eyed beauty walked up to them. "Are you hoes

pimpless..." he smirked while the girls glared at him except for Laura Lex. "Cause i would love some

new talent" his smirk got bigger. " I see you picked the perfect theme for you and your skank girlfriend.

Atleast you know she belongs on a corner." Lex said as iif she didnt hear him speak and smirked. Pietro

moved closer to her to the point were the outside of her feet were toching the inside of his. Pushing

her midnight blue hair behind her he bent and seductively whispered in her ear "its okay you dont have

to be jealous, yu will always be my bottom bitch' grabbing hold of her earlobe with his teeth and let it

graze down, letting go oand smirking inches from her face. Lex scoffed and pushed him from her

personal bubble that he constantly invaded. " You wish, you dont get that plesure.. but I dont mind

finding some one who will" she replied smirking and brushing past him and walking over to the bar

where a group of boys were ogoling herrom head to toe undescretly stopping and gazing at her boobs

way pass apprioate. She ignored it and giggled at their stupid humorless jokes, then caught the glare

of a certain pair of crystal blue eyes and a smirk graced her beautiful face and a growl from the owner

of the eyes. She then turned around satisfied and continued to uninteresdly listen to the group of boys

who had her trapped in the center. The silver haired boyed stormed of in search of his girlfriend.

"Those two just need to shag already and get it over with." All the girls turned to face the intruder.

"and that would concern yah why ugly betty" The puple pixed haired haircut beauty with black swirls

and lavender contacts laughed humorlessly. "Yeah that was real funny skunky" "ah'll show yah skunky

with mah fist" "she's not woth it anne" wanda stepped in front of anna holding her back. " Wheres your

bottle cherry headed Pimp" amara threw in. " bet shes rounding up the rest of you two cent hoes by

the looks of it" jubilee said pointing behind betsy. " Nice one Bee, ah guess we are bhad influenes on

yah" all the girls beamed except betsy when jean signaled for her to come to her. " go ahead yah

master calling yah" Betsy stormed off.

Lex popped up glaring at the back of betsy finally escaping the throng of boys following her. "Hey

zaddy what the fuck ugly betty wnat?" " Just to tap dance on mah last nerve, so were is the herd of

drowling boys" anna asked raising a eybrow. " "They were just starting not to bore me when we all

started dancing and then Juillian showed up" she grimanced saying his name. "Thats twice in in a

couple of hours that Jullian has just showed up" bee chimed in. ' thats nothing compared to what he

usally manage, last year atleast seven to eight time in one day" Lex said with discuse in her voice.

"Pathetic" amara said "ah know right , so what happened" " Well i was in the center, you getting down

like how i do then BAM he managed to to push his way threw and starts dancing with me. I was gonna

let it go but then he started gropping me and my right elbow found itself connecting with his ribcage

HARD." she smirked. " Serves him right" "anyway lets forget about him, this is my song lets party" Lex

exclaimed taking off her black boyfriend cardigan, showing of her hour glass figure. She aimlessly

grabbed two of them which happened to be wanda and amara and dragged them to the center of the

dance floor. They started dancing and her midnight blue falling down in waves cascading three inches

below he waist line was swaying with her. Wanda began swaying to the beat of the song -Dont

Confess- by Tegan and Sara as it blasted through the speakers. The other two girls went and joined

them and soon after a group of boys had them surrounded.

One by one they got a solo dance partner much to the group of boys dismail. Mara was rubbed up

agianst a sexy dark skinned boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, Bee was against a light skinned black

haired boy with dark brown eyes and he was to die for. Anna found herself barely against her boyfriend

Cody who had blode hair and blue eys a real southren gentleman too. Keeping a respectable distance

which annoyed her because they have been dating for two years. But she thought it was cute so she

continued to sway with him. Wanda to her utter discuss was swaying with Todd a short , dirty blonde

haired boy with green eyes who was too handsy. Wanda was so lost in the music that she almost let it

go.. almost. So she turned around and put a hand oon his shoulder keeping him at a two feet distance

much to his dislike, but she didnt care he was lucky she didnt find a new partner. Like the sexy

muscular tanned boy with orange and red hair spiked to perfection. He was eyeing her fro across the

dance floor,' he must be new' she thought because she never seen him before.

Lex was the last to get a partner becuase boy after bot she turned down. They finally broke down her

resolve and she would have danced with anybody id what she told herself when a certain sliver haired

boy suprisingly with out a clingy girlfriiend to his arm came behind her. He wrapped his arm around her

waist bringing her close to him and she leaned into him. He ground his pelvis and hips against her

backside and she was going to object ofcourse exspecially when she smelled the familiar smell of

lavender and something descintively "HIM". But she just wanted to dnace so she ground back against

him wrapping her arm over the one around her waist and wrapping the other one around his kneck

grabbing a handful of sliver hair bringing him closer. Closing her eyes she sang a little with her sexy

vevlty voice mesmorizing him. " Send a little love my way annd every second i spend aiting drags me

closer to this grave." and hummed the rest. He bent and dragged his head fromthe top of hers to the

nape of her neck and nuzzled it smelling her which smelled like Vinalla and something discintively "HER".

The song was almost over and his hold got tighter bringer her impossible closer. Then a few moments

later a angry shoulder lenth blonde with green eyes ripped them apart glaring at both. Both still in a

daze of each others essence stood there with eyes glazed over. Lex broke the spell first , smirking she

said " I see your Bitch finally sniffed you out" with a hint of humor in her voice. Pietro responded to hid

girlfriend crystal who liiked red as a tomatoe as if he didnt hear Lex. "Cyrstal whats your damage , i

was just dancing" "My damage, your were basically fucking that slut in the middle of the dance floor

and your asking whats my damage" "Slut di'll show..." "No we were dancing , you trying to say i cant

dance with other girls?" pietro said cutting off Lex covering her mouth and holding her back preventing

her from seriously hurting his annoying girlfriend. But the more he thought about it the more he wanted

to let her go. He smirked at the thought. " no ofcourse you can just not with fucking her" not daring to

call Lex a slut again. ' And what the fuck are you smirking about?" He was botu to answer but it got

suck on his tongue when red lights stared blaring violently in the gigantic room signaling that they all

had to leave NOW because the teachers party just finsihed and bout to make bed rounds.

**_Well Thats the end of this chapter sorry it took so long to update i had a problem coming up with _**

**_why they were gaping at the sight before them and tehn it hit me and i wrote out the whole _**

**_chapter yester and im posting it today. Well i hope you like it.. please give me feed back no _**

**_matter what kind... Until Next time _**

**_-Anyway Bella Says Chow ;)_**


End file.
